Suit Kids
by PainInSilence
Summary: Tony ends up adopting kids. Each has their own story and their own talent. How will they grow up? Will they stick to the good or slip to the bad?-Could be a cross of Avengers or Iron man three. Either way, this is complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if Jarvis sounds like Alfred alot. Haven't done dialogue for Jarvis before. Unless it says a new POV at the top, its the same as the last chapter. Ages: 9 Dick , 9 Wally, 10 Artemis, 11 Conner, 11 M'gann, 12 Kaldur**

Tony needed a night out, Something to do that might put an actual smile on his face. So, he went to the circus. It may be weird to think that a billionaire would love the circus but some do. The tent was huge and colorful. There were drapes of orange, blue, and purple for the new Cir-tus-O-le act. There were props everywhere from a chair to a sword. The view was very large and the seats were surprisingly soft. He sat in the back just in case Ironman was needed but as soon as the show started he was entranced.

All of the acts were amazing. "Now, for our final act. The Flying Graysons!"Haly, the owner of the circus says. The Graysons were split between two trapeze platforms. "Richard, his wife Carla and son John are on The left platform."They smile even brighter and wave." And on the right is John, his wife mary, and their son Dick." They do the same. Then, the act starts. A dash, catch, throw, land, fall, catch, flip. Over and over but still magical. They did so many amazing tricks that Tony couldn't pick a favorite. After a quadruple flip from the entire family Haly was in the spotlight again. "Did you love their show?" The crowd including Tony cheered. Haly chuckled "I think that's a yes. The Graysons will now be doing their special act for you...without a net!"

Tony was a little worried about them not having a net. The flips they did before were amazing but...plus what about the kids. "Unfortunately, Dick has to leave because he's not old enough. Give him a round of applause!" The little boy's smile was almost as big as how loud the audience was. He waved and sat down on his platform. "Now, their special act." The lights focused on the Grayson who were all sitting on individual swings. They started off swinging slow and gradually got faster until they all jumped to one swing in the middle. Everyone was holding their breath waiting to see if they would make it there. They all landed perfectly linked. Richard and Carla sitting, John and mary hanging off the sides and little John in the middle. John and Mary's hands were tightly holding little John's shoulders with Richard and Carla holding his feet.

That moment was beautiful, before it ended. Everyone screamed and yelled when a loud snap sounded. The swing they were on broke and they were falling


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Im surprised you guys liked it to be honest! :) Dont worry, I have this story planned out pretty well too so you wont have to worry about the chapters not being ready and stuff.**

The loudest scream was of the little boy on the trapeze platform. He slid down the ladder and ran to the now dead bodies of his family. He sobbed while police showed up, the crowd left, and when they told him he couldn't live with the circus. "I'm really sorry. I want him to be able to stay but the city wont allow it. They dont see this as a stable environment for a child to grow up in as an orphan." The (actually nice)child service woman said. She had brown eyes, wavy chestnut hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a typical office uniform. Tony went over to them not completely in control of his thoughts.

"I'll adopt him. Of course if he doesn't mind..." Tony rubbed his neck nervously. The woman looked at him surprised, "What! Are you sure your qualified for that? I mean you have your own company and your Ironman. Aren't you busy? " He thought about it for a minute and nodded, "I can change my schedule. I'll make pepper CEO(yes im doing this earlier) and Jarvis can set me a time for everything I need to do. By the way, what's your name?" She held her hand out "Im Charlie Wilkes. Thank you for offering but it's up to Dick. Also, I will need you to fill out papers if he says yes." Haly looked sadly at the boy "Would you like to go with , Dick?" He was still crying a little but it had slowed considerably since Tony showed up. In his outfit

Dick looked so small. Tony was really hoping he would say yes. "Okay. Do I get to take Peanut?" Haly nodded quickly, "Of coarse! Come on, we'll go get anything you'd like to take with you." He set Dick on the ground and they walked to his old trailer.


End file.
